


Come Full Circle

by sweetayako15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Omega Verse, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetayako15/pseuds/sweetayako15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime the Past catches up to us no matter how many barriers we create. Omegaverse, Usuk, Mpreg, the usual. Two-Shot. Requested by a friend that I RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the temperature drops and the weather grows cold, people seek warmth. When the body becomes hot, people seek a place to cool down. Both of these are natural instincts that any human with common sense would follow.

Maybe that was why Arthur Kirkland chose life at sea. The waves breaking against his ship calmed his frayed nerves, the smell of salt water rejuvenated his worn senses, and the barking orders that left his lips gave his usually glum state of mind light with the power of control. Yes, the sea was Arthur Kirkland's home, and no one could ever say differently. Not even the Queen's navy that tried time and time again to capture him and his crew.

"Cap'in! We are beginnin' to run low on fresh water and food!" A brutish man from the Western Asia countries called out. He wore a yellowed-white mask that covered the skin around his eyes and the top of his nose, never taking the thing off except for the first time Arthur had met the man. Sadiq, being the man's name, was quite in a pickle for an Alpha of his ranking at the time… But that is another story of another adventure meant for another time.

Arthur took a moment to think on the man's words before turning to his Beta navigator. "Yao! Where is the closest port and how long will it take to get there?" Arthur barked over the sound of the waves beating against the wooden, sturdy frame of the ship.

The Chinese man looked up at his Captain, a slight scowl on his lips. He, unlike most of the men on the ship, did not _offer_ his services, and thus was usually unwilling to do as Arthur commanded of him. He was once a slave who was sold to Arthur to settle a debt between the Englishman and his former master. But, yet again, that is another story for another time. "Two day time, Australian port closest."

Arthur turned back to Alpha from before, "We will have to make do for two more days. Ration everything out accordingly, ya hear?!"

"Aye!" The man shouted before disappearing below the deck and out of Arthur's sight.

The blonde Englishman took in the essence of the ocean around him, but an unwelcomed thought soon came to mind and forced him out of his trance. "Yao," Arthur turned to the navigator who was mumbling to himself in his native tongue as he looked over a few maps. "I'm going to my quarters, retrieve me if a problem arises," and, with a huff, the Captain moved down off of the upper deck, down to the main one, and entered into his own room.

The Captain's Room was quaint and strangely welcoming to all who entered it, even those who did not live long after visiting the room in question. Many had questioned the design and decorations in the room, as they were not something an Alpha would normally choose. Some concluded that it was simply none of their business and went on with their work, but others believed that the plush pillows, gentle colours and even the lowered portion of the floor behind the Captain's desk were meant for any Omegas that might have the unfortunate timing of being captured. After all, what kind of Captain didn't bring one or two slaves with them for pleasure or at least take a few willing partners on ship while they ported?

Arthur went straight to his desk, pulling open a drawer and started to rummage through the contents within with an annoyed growl. The captain of the ship was a fairly level headed man, and the things that annoyed him were usually kept out of his sight by the crew; such as un-organized clutter. How such an obnoxiously easy state to fix ever came into the desk of Captain Arthur Kirkland was beyond his mind at the moment as he pulled papers, bottles, and other contents from the drawer and merely tossed them up on to his desk. But soon, the tornado of crumpled documents and other knick-knacks ceased as the box of Arthur's desire came into sight at the bottom of the drawer.

"There you are my dearest," Arthur nearly purred as he retrieved the small wooden container. "Nearly gave my heart a good fit, you did."

Without even bothering to clear a spot off of the desk, the viridian eyed man set the box down on his desk and revealed a key tucked away in book next to his Indian Ink and Feather Pen. Inserting said key into the lock of the container, Arthur opened it with a gentle and almost playful smile. However, as soon as the lid was now standing at attention like a solider in Her Majesty's Royal Guard, Arthur's smile dropped into a frown of confusion and anger.

That afternoon, even the loud breaking of ocean waves up against a sturdy oak haul could not drown out the roaring feelings within the Captain of The Night's Blade.

"Damn it all!"

* * *

"So we'll be docking in the prison colonies? Isn't that just asking to get killed?"

"Nah, we'll be comin' in on the opposite side of eyesore of an island from the colonies. Cap'in apparently discovered a stocking supply place on the north-western point of the island."

"I heard the Captain escaped from prisons on the island! Killed a guard even!"

"That's absurd! I heard, from a very well informed friend of mine, that the Captain was going to be sent to the gallows in London for stealing a horse. But, before they could even put the nose around his neck, this beautiful Omega girl, whose father was a lord of some sort, came and paid a horse's weight in gold to take him as her 'servant', if you catch my meaning. But, before they could arrive back at the Lord's daughter's house, some bandits attacked the cart! They killed the wrench, but knowing who the Captain was-"

"That's even more absurd than the story before it!"

"And ye all are annoying as the sea birds! Shut it and get back to work!"

Everyone was on deck, preparing for docking in a few hours when the sun would kiss the horizon good night before making its nightly journey to the other side of the world to bring in the morning. Everyone was working at tying up empty barrels for easy deposit or making sure the planks of the floor looked spotless save for the marks of previous scuffles. Yes, everyone was getting ready; especially their captain.

Arthur was currently pacing in his cabin, panicking slightly as Yao sat in the corner of the room, working on grinding various strange herbs together in a small marble bowl with a club shaped device of the same material. There was only a few days left till the full moon for that month, a dreaded time for the Captain when not fully prepared, which while rare, still made the man squirm in his boots. Arthur, now leaning over the Beta's shoulder watched with wide, anxious eyes. Yao halted his movements and looked at the Captain out of the corner of his eye, the usually soft, slanted eyes hardened in annoyance.

"What?" Arthur asked, backing off slightly.

"We out of mint… and I cannot work with you looking over shoulder," Yao stated bitterly, making his already obvious contempt for the captain known even more so.

"Mint isn't necessary, is it?" Arthur asked with scowl.

"It a big hunger suppressant, so yes, It important," Yao stated as he stood, smoothing out his pants. "Unless you want to look like starving wolf when eating dinner."

Arthur merely scoffed in response, but said no more as Yao walked up to him with a small glass vial, dropping it into his hand. The Chinese man looked at him in the eyes before walking towards the door. As he grabbed the handle to the door his hair flipped quickly as he made eye contact with the Captain, "Drink medicine when arrive at port. It delay obvious symptoms for twelve hours, but that it." The seriousness of the statement was then reinforced by the door slamming closed before Arthur could ask any other questions.

The only thing that annoyed Arthur Kirkland more than a messy room and unorganized clutter was the full moon. It symbolized the week in which his true colours were so easily revealed if not protected carefully, and it reminded him of when he nearly lost his freedom as a young teenage boy.

" _Arthur, come here please," a soft, warm voice called out from outside to the green eyed boy that was currently reading a marvelous play about two star crossed lovers on a window bench on the second story of the large house._

_The boy's head shot up at the calling of his name and looked out the window to see a similar pair of viridian eyes and a loving smile staring back up at him. Quickly shutting the book closed and putting it in the only open whole in his family's personal library that doubled as his and his siblings' classroom, the boy ran down the stairs to the outdoor patio where his mother was making some sort of jewelry. He slowed his pace, checking to make sure his clothes were neat and not a wrinkle could be found, before approaching the woman._

" _Yes, Mother?" Arthur spoke quietly, as if he was speaking to a skittish rabbit._

_Turning, the woman looked at Arthur and motioned for him to sit next to her on the bench facing her personal rose garden. He obeyed quickly, sitting next to the older woman so that their legs were pressed up against each other. Arthur loved his mother more than anyone would ever know, to the point of sticking to her side at parties and dinners throughout all of his life. The woman in question merely chuckled at her son's cuddling that he unconsciously started every time they were alone. Yes, she loved all of her children, but Arthur was special. Arthur was like her._

" _Arthur," the woman began. "What do you think of what is happening in the world? How much bigger do you think it will become? How much is there to discover?"_

_Arthur smiled. His mother may have been an Omega, but she was spectacular at puzzling even great minds like his Alpha father with her philosophical questions. "Well, Mother, I believe the world is changing, just as it has since the beginning of time. And as for how much larger it will become, I think there will always be something to discover as long as there is someone willing to discover it," Arthur smiled up at the red headed woman. The woman said nothing but nodded with a smile as she began to pet Arthur's hair, running her fingers through his wispy hair that refused to listen to any reason or hair product._

_The two stayed that way for an hour or so before Arthur's father and oldest brother came home from a game of cricket with the neighboring family. Arthur sat up, pulling away from his source of warmth and protection in favor of crisp spring air so he would not be teased by Allistor, his Alpha sibling. The two welcomed back the pair of Alphas, his father rustling his hair before kissing his mother's cheek and whispering something into her ear. She nodded in understanding before rising and bidding her two present children farewell for the afternoon till dinner was served, following her mate into the house._

_After that day, everyone in the house seemed to be on pins and needles. Arthur's father stayed home much more frequently and his mother went outside rarely despite the bright, happy weather. His siblings even stopped pulling pranks and making fun of him, preferring to just leave him alone for most of the time. Arthur himself did not know what was happening, but soon found out in the worst way possible._

_The day had started out as any other day had been in the past week, everyone gathering to eat breakfast with only silence as their additional guest. However, this day quickly became different as Arthur was more demanded than asked to come see his father after the meal in his office; a place Arthur had only ever been in when in trouble._

" _Father? You wanted to see me?" Arthur inquired meekly as he entered the room. He had done nothing recently that could get him into any sort of trouble… unless his siblings had pull yet another prank without him knowing it. The boy entered cautiously, walking slowly until he reached about a foot away from his father's desk, and only a few feet more than that to his father who sat in a large red suede chair on the other side of the desk._

" _Yes," Mr. Kirkland spoke solemnly. The man's eyes were cold, unfeeling, and yet… "Arthur, I know your mother and I once promised you that you could be whoever you wanted to be when you gained in age and experience," the man gave a small smile at the memory, dull eyes sparkling for only a second before falling back into still pools of seriousness. "However, something has happened; something very bad."_

_Arthur listened intently to his father's words as they caused something to squirm in the pit of Arthur's stomach. Was he going to take back his promise? Were all those lessons and time spent doing homework in politics and geography a waste of his time? Of course they were, or else the older Kirkland would have never brought it up. Swallowing down the lump that had formed due to nervousness, Arthur continued to watch his father's movements._

_Said man then stood, turning his back towards his youngest child in favor of looking out the large glass window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. "Arthur, I am going to tell you something that not even your brothers or sister have heard, only your mother knows of the bad fortune that has befallen us. Arthur," turning around, Mr. Kirkland faced the face of a child he had sworn to protect, both with fear and sorrow in their eyes. "One of the most gracious benefactors to our family business has passed away and left everything to his son in the colonies. However, this young man believes that our company is not one that he would like to continue investing his money into. However because of this-"_

_Arthur continued to listen, though only half-heartedly. Where was his father going with all this talk of losing an investor? They had a surplus of investors putting into their company, so losing just one should not matter that much._

" _\- So to keep our company from losing any more investors, Arthur, I need you to go to the colonies and change this young man's mind," Mr. Kirkland finally concluded._

" _W-what? Father, why am I the one that must go to the colonies? I am only 13, and have not been taught much about the family business, so-"_

" _By change his mind, I mean that you are to make sure that he invests into our company. And to do this, I have arrange that you and him-"_

"Cap'in! Land!"

Arthur was awaken by the yelling and loud "whooping" going out on the deck of his ship. Deciding that it would be best for the Captain to make an appearance and give the crew his orders, whether they needed them or not, Arthur rolled out of his bed and quickly dressed. He splashed cold water on to his face to distract his mind from wandering back to the dream that his brain had decided to torture him with. The past can be an ugly thing.

* * *

Cheers broke out in the already too crowded bar, but no one really cared as everyone's attention was set on a drinking contest in the middle of said bar. There, at a three legged table sat Captain Arthur Kirkland, who was facing a man with wild blonde hair and burning blue eyes that just dared Arthur to accept the challenge at hand, one of the drinking sorts. One that Arthur eagerly accepted.

_One. One._

_Two. Two._

_Three. Four._

_Five. Five._

…

 _Twel-_ Or was it eleven? No one even knew anymore. The game had changed from one of who could drink the most to who could refrain from passing out the longest, and neither man looked good in that sense any longer. An hour had passed between the drinking, laughing, story-telling and drunken plans, but Arthur Kirkland was determined to see his enemy fall; just like all the others. He didn't need to worry about re-stocking the ship as he had put Sadiq and Yao in charge of everything. Yes, tonight, Arthur wouldn't let the past bother him, for he was in the present and the present demanded a carefree attitude.

Too bad the future would not appreciate it much when it became the present and the present the past.

The following morning was sheer hell. The hangover caused the English Captain's head to throb as much as his aching hand did where he was certain were a few broken bones from a fight that he vaguely remembered. Something about the mate of the man who had challenged him to the drinking contest coming and retrieving said man before Arthur had a chance to properly defeat him. One thing led to another, nothing but blurs now, and the next thing Arthur could actually remember was Sadiq bragging him out of a brawl and bringing him back to the ship.

"How do I get myself into-" Before Arthur could finish, he felt a sensation run up his spine, making his legs weak and his body heavy. Crashing down onto the floor of his cabin, Arthur felt the light in the room too bright, the hardness of the wood under him like stone bricks, and the room spinning much too fast. However, one thing stood out in his mind: He had forgotten to drink the vial. Surly, the Captain would have punched himself for being so stupid, but he could barely even raise his fist at the moment.

' _Fuck… Where is it?!'_ Arthur groaned as he dragged his body up to his desk to look for the vial. Which was nowhere to be found.

"No! This can't be! Where is it?!" Arthur began to shout as he desperately shoved papers to and fro, looking everywhere for the medicine that would end his bodily torture. After a few minutes, that felt more like years to the captain, the vial was spotted near his bed. Arthur all but dove for the glass object, finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, but a loud explosion caused the man to come an arm's length short of his goal. Yelling could be heard coming from outside of his cabin, but nothing coherent could be made out through the ringing in Arthur's ears from the earlier explosion.

Shaking his head to try and think straight, Arthur looked forward towards where he had found the vial, only to see that it had smashed up against the wall. His savior in liquid form was now being soaked up by the oak wood that made up his cabin wall, and for the first time in years, Arthur felt like crying. However, the Englishman did not have time to wallow in his own self-pity as his cabin door flew open and a familiar scent wafted into the room. Oh, how Arthur hated his body more than ever now with its overly sensitive senses.

"Cap'in! I- What the hell?" It was Sadiq, but a flustered, confused, and panicked Sadiq at that. The man took a step back away from his captain with a look of utter shock. "Cap'in- What is the meaning of this sme-" Before the masked Alpha could finish, another blast was heard and the ship rocked once again, this time throwing Sadiq out of the cabin and sending Arthur up against the wall where the pieces of glass from the vial sat. Everything went to black.

* * *

" _Arthur, my dear, you must not cry. You will be a wonderful-"_

_What? Mother? I'll be "a wonderful" what? Explorer?_

" _No, silly child. You will be an amazing-"_

_Mother, you keep on going silent before finishing your sentences. What do you believe I will be?_

" _You will be a happy-"_

_But mother, I already am happy; just the way I am now. Why do I have to change?_

" _Because you will save us. I am sorry that everything is being put on you, my dearest child, but it is the only way."_

_Save you? But I failed in doing so when I jumped over board…_

" _No. You did save out family. Remember the newspaper article?"_

_Yes… but that was so long ago… how am I supposed to save you now? You have long since left the world, so how could I possibly save you?_

" _Not save me, Arthur. You are going to save us, as-"_

_As what, Mother? What are you trying to-_

Before finding his answers, Arthur stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying not to dwell on his dream. But soon, his strange dream with his deceased mother would be pushed to the back of his mind as he realized that he was no longer in his cabin. The room that he was occupying was messy, with dark mahogany walls and matching furniture. Heavy drapes blotted out most of the light of the mid-day sun's rays, but let in just enough so Arthur could see his immediate surroundings. The bed that he was asleep in just moments ago was round with a multitude of large, fluffy pillows and thick, soft sheets. The design of the bed was so familiar, but being inside of one was so foreign to him as he had not slept in one in years. Or rather, did not have the need to sleep in one for years.

Then it struck him. The feeling from before, back in his own cabin, when his legs shook like they were made of seaweed and his body convulsed as if he was going to puke. He felt like he should go into the fetal position, but as soon as he did, his body began to burn. The center of the burning sensation was down in his nether regions, and no matter what position Arthur tried to lay in, the burning would only intensify. Letting out a low groan of displeasure, Arthur began to strip of his clothing to rid of at least some of the heat, till nothing remained on his overly sensitive body. However, the heat only intensified, causing the Englishman to thrash and claw at the sheets beneath him, their once comforting softness now nothing more than a hinder to his quest to calm the fire within him.

Groan after groan left Arthur's lips, his fist bashing in the sheets while the other rested on his forehead. Oh how the heat burned! Then, something happened that caused Arthur's thighs to become cold, making his lower half shudder. Looking down, the blonde's eye grew wide in shock and fear. There, leaking out of him like some old ship with a bad floor, was the sign that he feared more than any flag: Slick. His body was producing Slick, and plenty of it from the feeling of his knees becoming cold from the cooling of the thick liquid. Tears of pain and self-pity welled up in the man's eyes as old memories returned to him, causing his mind to be tortured as much as his body was.

"You know, you shouldn't put on such a show when in an enemy's presence. It might end badly for you," A foreign voice rang out, beckoning Arthur to look towards the door with half lidded eyes and drool forming in the corner of his mouth. He was a mess, but he didn't care as the scent of the man in the doorway, who blocked out the sunlight, wafted into his nostrils. He was an Alpha, and a strong, _unmated_ one at that. Arthur let out a moan at the smell, instinctively arching his back to try and entice the man to come closer. And so the man did (after locking the door behind him.).

"Arthur Kirkland. I have come to claim what is rightfully mine, since, by the smell of it, it is still intact," The man spoke loudly and he approached, layer after layer of clothing falling off of his form to make a trail of where he was only seconds before.

Arthur looked up at the man with confusion in his eyes, clouded in so many emotions, he could no longer understand what the man was saying. Claim? Arthur had nothing on his personage that was of any value, even his old Captain's hat was wore and ragged. As Arthur was caught up in his thoughts, the man knelt down next to the blonde, and something about him seemed familiar as his features became clearer. He was an Alpha, that was for certain if not through the smell than by the physical physique he had. But his eyes were a sky blue, the type of sky that could only be found at the eye of a raging storm, so calm and peaceful, yet fear wrenching at what was about to come. Golden hair adorned his head and face as his bangs came down on his forehead to his brow, with one little cowlick that refused to lay down with the rest. Yes, he was familiar to Arthur, but in the current situation, the Captain could careless as his new savior from his pain had arrived.

"Don't worry, Arthur. You may be my prisoner, but I will take good care of you," The blue-eyed man spoke softly as he stripped of the last of his clothing and joined Arthur in the bed. Hovering over the smaller male, the strange Alpha leaned down and kissed him chastely before pulling away to look into Arthur's hazed eyes. "I've been waiting too long for this to ruin it through violence. I've waited too long to have you my little Omega, my little Runaway. You were promised to me a long time ago, and now, I'm here to collect. Come Arthur, let's become mates,"

And with that, Arthur's mind seemed to back pedal so fast that it spun. Yes, this man was his intended, the one that he was supposed to go to the colonies and bond with in order to save his family's reputation. This was Alfred F. Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

Day turned into night, then back into day; in and out without disruption. However, in the fog of lust and moans, a certain prisoner pirate could no longer tell the day from night, or how long he had been in the darkened room. Arthur could not feel the movements of the ship, or feel the breeze of the salty water that carried his cage of a ship. The only thing he was truly aware of was the friction of his captor's cock moving in and out of his Slick covered, sensitive, and overly stretched ass. Shameless moans and pleasure filled demands of "faster" and "harder" echoed through the thick walls of the cabin, only to be responded to in such positive manners that Arthur could do nothing more than claw at the sheets beneath him in pure bliss.

"Fuck… Arthur you're still so tight," Alfred Jones groaned as he felt himself reaching his end for the fourth time that morning. It had been three days since Arthur was brought back into the blue-eyed Alpha's life, and everything had been going according to plan since. The Omega moaned and begged for him constantly, the scent of the sweat and Slick that covered his body spread through the air of the Captain's Quarters. Alfred found that keeping the other Alphas on board a distance away from the room was proving much more difficult than he had originally planned, but it was all worth it.

There they laid, Alfred spooning behind Arthur as his cock throbbed to notify him of its knotting and his now hindered mobility. But his lack of being able to get around didn't bother Alfred in the slightest. He smiled as he nuzzled into Arthur's neck, gently leaving small possessive marks along the Omega's neck and shoulder, receiving relaxed hums in response. Yes, everything was going exactly as they had planned it, even though Arthur didn't follow the rules exactly how both he and Alfred had agreed. A harsh bite to the smaller male's shoulder caused him to gasp as he woke from his soon-to-be dream state.

"You cheated," Alfred growled into Arthur's ear before biting it as well.

Arthur tried to compose himself, but between the bites and the overbearing scent of an angry Alpha, the Omega could only try to find purchase at said Alpha's limbs. ' _Dammit…'_ A groan of pain escaped Arthur's lips as the Alpha behind him returned the scratches by dragging his own nails along Arthur's thigh. However, the pain was what the Omega needed to think coherently once again.

"I-I didn't cheat…" Arthur gasped out.

Alfred lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked as he brought his hand up from Arthur's thighs to the side of his ass, squeezing the plump flesh. "I thought we made a very _specific_ deal, with very _precise_ rules. One of which was that you had four years… it's been seven, Arthur," Alfred's word now coming out in a growl as he felt his cock soften and slip out from the Omega. " _Seven_."

Arthur let out a sigh and felt a shiver run through him as Alfred removed his cock from his hole. "S-so? It was you that c-couldn't keep up," Arthur tried to keep consciousness as well as his biting tone.

Alfred was tempted to yell at the resistant Omega, but instead, he settled on acting like an "Alpha". "Oh, you sound tired, _sweetheart._ Best you get some sleep. You don't want to pass out during our next round of breeding," Alfred smiled at Arthur's weak glare, about to give into the call of sleep.

It took less than a minute for Arthur to finally lose consciousness, Alfred holding the sleeping man in his arms up against his chest. ' _He'll probably sleep for only an hour this time, today and tomorrow being his peak days and all…'_ Alfred thought as he played with some of Arthur's hair. He had to admit though, as much as Arthur wasn't exactly the most _ideal_ mate, it felt good to have the Omega back in his arms. To know that Omega belonged to him and no one else made his inner Alpha purr in delight; his red, harsh marks on the Omega's skin only making the purr turn into loving growl.

Alfred couldn't stop the victorious smile from spreading across his face like first rays of the sun in the sky as he felt Arthur shift in his lap. It had been too long, and Alfred was glad that their game of cat and mouse had finally come to an end, especially after having to chase the Englishman an additional three years. Though, one had to wonder how the Omega not only got away with posing as an _Alpha_ of all things, but also how he was able to suppress his Heats for so long. Alfred sighed as his head rolled back and his mind took a journey to when he had first met this troublesome man.

* * *

" _Is he here yet?"_

" _Sir, he will arrive shortly, but please," a short, blue eyed butler from Lithuania pleaded as he chased a fifteen year old Alfred Jones around the room, "You are going to wrinkle your shirt if you keep stretching and running to and from the window."_

_Alfred huffed as he stopped to let his servant and, really, his only friend, check him over once he tucked his shirt back into his trousers. The third anniversary of Alfred's father's death had just passed the month prior and, as promised by Sir Kirkland of Kirkland &Co., the Omega that was made as exchange for his finical support to the English company was to arrive any moment. _

_It was an old and somewhat underhanded way of going about a business, but Alfred wasn't the one who made the terms of the deal. Yes, he signed the paperwork and agreed to take the only Omega child of Sir Kirkland as a mate, but it was Alfred's uncle who had sent and answered the letters and visited the family to set up the exchange. In fact, it was that man who just left the month before to go retrieve the young man from the._

_Alfred's face scrunched up a bit at the thought of having a male Omega as a mate. It was not preferred to have a male partner when it came to producing children, nor raising them due to their more feisty and rebellious ways. It also did not help the case that Alfred grew up in the countryside where male Omegas were not rare; they were almost mythical. The idea of such creatures actually existing confused the young, inexperienced Alpha. Alfred tried to get the rotten feeling out of his stomach as he thought about "mating", or the thought of a pregnant male. It was almost as strange an image as imagining children calling him "father". He was much too young for such things!_

'I don't want to be a father already! I still have to learn how to ride those bicycle things that the man in town was selling! And I wanted to visit China like Father and Mother did! But… Father was in his early forties when he died... and Mother had problems giving birth to Matthew at twenty five and neither lived past a day after he was born,' _The young Alpha sighed at the memories of the passing and mourning of the Omega woman and his younger brother. '_ I don't know what to do… life is too short to be a child and an adult in one lifetime. Maybe I should take up one of those Asian religions that believe in being re-born after death _,' Alfred smiled slightly at the weird looks he would receive in town if he suddenly stopped attending church services and took up tea ceremonies and those movements that looked like uncomfortable stretches._

" _Sir," Toris spoke up as he looked out the window. "They have arrived."_

_Dinner came very quickly. It was a large meal for only four people, and the silence made the food taste bitter and almost unbearable. Alfred's uncle tried making conversation between his nephew and the two British men on the other side of the table, but the Omega stayed silent as his chaperon made small noises of agreement or short answers. In all honesty, the British Alpha put Alfred on edge, his forest green eyes boring into his soul whenever their eyes met. They would catch the other staring multiple times throughout the meal, causing Alfred to almost loose his appetite. Almost._

_After dinner, Alfred escaped to his bedroom, trying to avoid and forget the strangers in his home. The violent, viridian eyes of the Alpha haunted him, stalking him throughout every would-be dream. And next to those eyes were the eyes that were so common to Alfred's nightmares in the past years; his father's. They stared at him blankly, no emotion showing. But the feeling of utter disappointment pressed against the young Alpha's shoulders like great anchors of the ships of his father's- no, his company's ships, the eyes never leaving his body as he suffered. He ran form the old and new threats, both watching his every move with unspoken criticism. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran…_

* * *

The smell of Slick ripped Alfred out of his thoughts, a bit dazed as to what he was doing. A soft whimper caught his attention, the Alpha bringing his eyes down to the still sleeping Omega in his arms. Though his eyes remained closed, Arthur's body was restless with the way it curled and pushed against Alfred, wanting to get closer to the Alpha. The bigger male smirked as his mate unconsciously yearned for him.

Alfred, being the "kind" Alpha that he was, began to mark his mate's neck once again, reaffirming the old marks and making new ones. Arthur responded positively to the nips, sucks, and bites, barring his neck and relaxing in the Alpha's arms. The red covered the white skin like rose petals on the sandy beaches that the two had become used to in the past few years.

Soon enough, the Omega began to stir, eyes glazed over and hazy. He let out a noise that mixed his discomfort with his pleasure, his mate paying attention to him, but in the wrong ways. The Omega arched his back away from the other, pressing his head against his shoulder and his ass against his groin, hoping that the Alpha would catch on quickly.

Unfortunately, while Alfred was a smart man, he was also a jealous and vengeful one. Grasping, Arthur's hips in a bruising hold with one hand, and his neck with the other, he brushed his lips against the Omega's ear. "You think you can demand things from me, my dear? My mate," Alfred purred the last words as his hand on the Omega's hip moved inward to grasp his cock and squeeze it tightly and jerking it a couple of times. He revels in the gasp from the Omega's red lips and the movements of his hips trying to buck in into his hand while trying to move back against his own cock. "I believe that you need to be taught then," Alfred growls before nipping at Arthur's ear, tugging at the earring that dangled from the sensitive piece of flesh.

* * *

" _But, Alistor-"_

" _No 'buts', Arthur. Today is the day," The eldest Kirkland brother looks into the mirror of the washroom, fixing the tie around his neck. He glances at his brother through the mirror, the younger's back turned towards him. He knows that Arthur is nervous and feels betrayed, but he must be bound in order to save their family's livelihood. He sighs, knowing that trying to reason with him -again- would only make the situation worse._

 _Arthur, dressed in white and makeup on his face to hide his small blemishes, gazed out the small window that gave him a view of his future. He sneers at the sight of the white silk being rolled on the grass, in the aisle way made in between rows and columns of uniform chairs. '_ What a waste.'

_Yes, what a waste. A waste of beautiful fabric, effort, time, life… What a waste indeed. Arthur was to be bound to that_ _**child** _ _in a few hours (though he was only two years his junior), and any escape of his fate had been eluding him for the past year. His father had not informed him that his mate-to-be was years younger than himself! How could he do-_

_Then again, it was his only choice. The lad's uncle had twisted Sir Kirkland's arm into trading his Omega son for business contracts. Though, The Kirkland family head did save his son from a worse fate; for the man had originally wanted the then-child Arthur for his own, wanting him to become his secondary mate. But Arthur's father, still desperate, saw the evil in the man's eye and arranged for the boy to mate with the heir to the company when Arthur was of age. And thus, here was Arthur Kirkland of Kirkland & Company, dressing in white with make up on his face, physically ready and mentally dreading to be bound to an Alpha he had just met a week before. _

_The lad was not the Alpha the Omega had envisioned, which Arthur figured was for the best. Still, while the boy was not a strong, demanding Alpha like Arthur had prepared himself to meet, he was distant and made just as little effort to know Arthur as the Omega had to him. Why, by this point, they were marrying each other as complete strangers save for what others had told them of the other._

_Arthur sighed and turned away from the window, not liking where his thoughts were going. "Allistor," Arthur began, turning towards his brother. "Could you give me a moment alone? I need to collect myself," the Omega looks away from his brother once again. He could not stand looking into his brother's eyes of late; they reminded him too much of his own._

_Allistor, being an Alpha of tradition, felt like declining his brother's request. But, knowing that the day would be the last that his brother would be under his family's care and his own protection, he nodded and promptly left the room._

* * *

"Keep on going, Arthur,"

Arthur, desperate for Alfred to breed him, so painfully so, was treating Alfred's cock to a bout of licking and sucking. He treated the appendage like a repulsively bitter substance, but with a bit of rejection of breeding on Alfred's part, and the painful cramps of being so empty, Arthur soon learnt to treat the dick like a delicious lolly. But innocently licking a lolly was a far cry from what Alfred wanted.

The Alpha wanted the Omega to beg to be fucked, to become so desperate to be bred that he would gladly allow Alfred to treat his oral orifice as his Slick covered hole. But this was Arthur's first time… that Alfred knew of. A smirk growing on his lips, Alfred looked down at Arthur as a plan developed in his mind.

"I know you can do better than that. I bet you've been with plenty of Alphas while you were away, being a pirate and all," Alfred began as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, not hesitating when Arthur stopped licking at his cock.

Arthur's eyes darted up to look at the Alpha, narrowing dangerously. He let go of Alfred's cock and moved away from the hand on his head, going backwards in the nesting area till his back hit the opposite side. The flare of anger within the Omega overrode the sense of pain in his empty backside, making him seem feral for a moment as he bitterly snaps at the other. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Taken a back for a moment, Alfred's eyes widened at the sudden change in the Omega's behaviour. "I-"

"Do I look like some slut to you?!" Arthur raised his voice. "What do you take me for? Some horny bitch? I bet you chased Omegas all over the world these last seven years! Typical of an Alpha like you-"

Alfred's stunned state quickly dissipated, becoming consumed with rage. "Excuse me? An Alpha like me? I'm not the one pretending to be what I'm not for several years! Running away from your duties as a mate!"

"And what do those duties include? Being your slave?" Arthur cut the other off. "Who would want to be locked away in a prison posing as a house? Who would want be expected to be a 'loving mother' to children that have an inattentive father?"

"And who says that I would be inattentive?" Alfred barked back. "Or that you would be my slave? Who says that I will treat you the way that you assume I will? I am not an evil man," Alfred's voice drops, becoming uncomfortably quiet. "If I was, I would have gone and found another mate and started a family. Does my commitment to you- to us, mean nothing to you?"

Arthur's retort was caught in his throat as Alfred's eyes bore into his own. The two locked eyes, both fully of anger and regret. Arthur could feel the Slick building up, the once warm liquid turned cold against his sensitive thighs, and Alfred could smell it. If the two were honest with one another, they would know that the past few days were both Arthur's and Alfred's first time mating.

Arthur, hiding away his true self under the mask of an Alpha, never had the chance to mate, lest his cover be blown. Meanwhile, Alfred was too busy expanding his company (while looking for Arthur) to really give himself time to pursue any alternative entertainment. Neither had been with other partners, both virgins and new to the experience of sexual adventures. But Alfred nor Arthur had told the other- both believing that the other was unfaithful to them.

"Was my promise not enough for you?" Alfred murmured.

* * *

_The boys stood face to face, in front of the small group of people bearing witness to their bonding. Alfred, while younger than Arthur, stood a few inches taller than the Omega, though his eyes remained focused on the Arthur's green orbs. Angry, betrayed, afraid… so many emotions were in those eyes that glared up at him through blonde strands of hair. How had he become the bad guy?_

" _Repeat after me," the pastor began._

_One by one the couple said their vows, promising to stay by each other for the rest of their lives, no matter how meaningless it was to them. Arthur went first, words rolling off his tongue like sour fruit that was picked too early. Following him was Alfred who, at first, was nervous and stuttered. But, as the vows progressed, he became more assured of himself, more Alpha like, and even Arthur was fairly surprised at the boy's change in character._

_The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Alpha-Omega pair. Alfred remembered eating and meeting some family members and Arthur remembered some dancing, but all the rest was lost to them. Not that it really mattered; the ceremony was for show, nothing more, nothing less._

_That night, Alfred and Arthur were set to consummate their bonding. Everyone had left the house, save for Allistor, as according to tradition, to make sure that the Omega was not harmed during their first mating. Unfortunately, Arthur's heat had not started. Nor would it start for another week._

_Due to a misunderstanding, Alfred's uncle had gone to retrieve Arthur a tad too early. To cover up this mishap, though, it was to be kept a secret that Arthur would not be in heat for another week. As far as anyone else knew: the two would be official, consummated mates by the next day._

_That night, the couple was forced to share an uncomfortable night of tension in their new bed in the master bedroom of the mansion. Arthur had not said a word to the Alpha, back turned towards him all night, both silently agreeing to not consummate their bonding until the Omega's heat (Alfred to afraid that he may never have the chance if he tried before Arthur wanted to). It was also during that night that Alfred awoke to bed trembling beneath him._

_While he feared that it may be something of the supernatural kind, Alfred soon learnt that is was something much worse. Arthur was crying. His body shook with each breath, and sounds of his hushed whimpers and smell of his tears assaulted Alfred in the every way. A tentative hand reached towards the Omega, but stopped as the smaller male shifted to turn towards the Alpha, green eyes wide and wet._

_Arthur opened his mouth, preparing so give some pathetic excuse, but was stopped by Alfred's hand touching his face. The younger leaned forward and did something that would have gotten him a firm slap, had they been in any other situation: He marked Arthur. Cheek against cheek, chin against shoulder and neck, nose against jaw… It was awkward, but gentle, as Alfred went off of basic instincts and memories of his parents doing the same to him when he was younger. He had never done it himself, however, and only hoped that the accounts of scenting had calming effects on Omegas was true._

"… _I- I don't want to-" Arthur began with a voice that trembled worse than an old dog in the snow._

" _I won't make you," Alfred whispered as he rubbed up against Arthur's other cheek. "I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to… I promise that I'll protect you and be a good Alpha…" He rubbed his chin against his forehead. "I will follow you when you walk away, but only to make sure you aren't hurt. I will never leave you alone to shoulder your fears…" He pressed his nose against the Omega's neck, taking in the mixture of Arthur's and his own scents combined. "For our fears are one in the same…"_

* * *

Arthur sighed as he felt Alfred's knot retire, being able to move freely now. While he didn't enjoy the Alpha jumping him suddenly after apologizing, the Omega came to the conclusion that "make up" sex wasn't all that bad.

"So are we on good terms now?" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, still hovering over the Omega.

"We will be as long as you don't bite my ear again," Arthur replied as he looked at the Alpha out of the corner of his eye. Alfred pulled away from the Omega's ear and closed his mouth quickly, cheeks turning pink at being caught.

Arthur sighed once again. "You know… We know nothing of each other, and yet here we are: mating," He looked at the pillow under his head, tracing the embroidery with his finger lazily. He felt a deep vibration against his back before hearing a sound similar to a purr coming from the Alpha who had rested his head against the Omega's neck.

Arthur glanced over to the mop of blonde hair that hid his mate's face, knowing that the Alpha probably didn't like talking about the past. "But I guess we have been bound for the last seven years… so it's not all that bad."

Feeling a smile form against his shoulder, Arthur patted Alfred's hair affectionately. Now as mates, they had plenty of time to get to know each other.

"You know," Alfred mumbled against Arthur's shoulder before looking up. "I thought your brother was supposed to be with you. With the whole 'tradition, tradition, tradition' thing."

"He was," Arthur smirked, "For the first four years."

"What?"

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the day his brother left.

* * *

" _I told the lad he had four years to catch you Arthur! And today is the last day," Allistor seethed as he looked over the captain's desk._

" _Maybe he gave up," Arthur shrugged as he looked at map of the ocean they were currently charting._

" _I doubt it," Allistor stated as he walked around the desk. Leaning in, he took a quick sniff at his brother's neck, a fast retreat saving him from a slap to the face. "You still smell like him, if just faintly, and I can't keep covering for you," Allistor crossed his arms._

_Arthur, red in the face from the statement about his scent, "It's been four years, you would think the scent would have faded by now," Arthur glared at his brother, "And I don't need you to 'cover' for me anymore! Yao created that stuff to suppress my heats and scent, so I don't need the scenting any longer."_

_Allistor looked at his brother, unamused. "You know, my wee brother, I did a lot for you. I convinced that boy to think that it was traditional to chase one's intended for four years, got you out of that house and out to live your dreams, scented you so others would think that you are an Alpha, and even protected you from those that discovered the truth," He stepped forward and leaned in, face just inches away from the younger's . "I do not appreciate the ungrateful attitude that I am receiving. Do not forget who is the_ real _Alpha, here."_

_Arthur's lip twitched in disgust. "Don't you dare try and treat me like that little Omega that was nothing more than a pawn to his family!"_

_Allistor snarled at his brother's outburst, ready to fight him and put him in his place. However, a knock at the door broke both Kirklands' attention on each other. In the doorway stood Yao, hair a mess and eyes tired._

" _No more! Handle it no more!" He shrieked. "You," he pointed to Arthur, "You captain! Start being captain!"_

_Arthur shoved his brother away and quickly made his way towards the Chinese man. He asked him in his own language as to what had happened, completely leaving Allistor angry and in the dark. The Alpha glared at the two, nearing his breaking point. Quickly, with another command in Chinese, Yao left. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, feeling all his energy leave him along with the Beta male._

" _Arthur," Allistor's voice carried through the room and into Arthur's ears, "Next time we dock. I will be leaving you. I plan to head back to England- back to home."_

* * *

"So you let him leave?!"

Arthur sighed as he pulled on his pants. "Yes, I did."

"So you were traveling across the seas without an Alpha for three years?"

Arthur smiled as he tied his cravat. "I am fairly certain I have told you this story before, Alexander."

Sitting on the bed of the master bedroom, a young boy of seven years looked up at Arthur with eyes so blue they rivaled the oceans. "But Mum! You never told me you didn't have an Alpha with you! What if something happened to you?"

Arthur sighed and turned to his son, fixing the boys' buttons on his jacket. "Then," he began before kissing the boy's forehead, "I would have taken care of it myself."

"Arthur! The ship is going to be leaving soon!" A voice so similar to the one that rung through the halls of the same mansion fourteen years ago, but much more developed and deep, called out.

"Yes, yes Alfred. We'll be down soon!" Arthur called back. He turned back to his son with a smile. "Ready to go meet your uncle and grandfather?"

The boy nodded. "Can I meet grandmother too?" he asked as his mother carried him down to the first floor.

Arthur's smile fell before coming back, though more feeling shining through. "I'm sure we can stop by and pay our respects."


End file.
